


One Last Time

by shi_KYO



Series: 提前解冻与18岁的叔侄 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shi_KYO/pseuds/shi_KYO
Summary: Steve在Tony十七八岁时提前解冻了。PWP，叔侄play。





	1. Chapter 1

[盾铁]One Last Time  
　　Tony正在为他口交。他的口腔湿濡又温暖，灵巧的舌头在不断抚慰着Steve的阴茎，那感觉简直妙不可言。  
　　他的阴茎在那美妙的口腔中进出着，发出的啧啧水声令整个房间的空气都温湿了不少。  
　　低头看了眼正手口并用着为他服务的少年，感觉自己并对不起别人强加给他的“正直”一标签的Steve只觉得那一边揉捏着他底下两个沉甸甸的囊袋，一边奋力地舔弄着他肉棒的人过分性感得不似他这个年龄该有的。  
　　Tony发现他在看他了。对方过于露骨的眼神正死死地卡在他脸上，Steve感觉自己的脸都要烧起来了。虽然嘴上正忙，没办法说话，可Tony依旧在奋力地挑逗着Steve，被服务的人甚至能在对方薄薄的脸颊上看到自己阴茎的形状，这在Tony吮吸他的时候尤其明显。Steve感觉自己的脸烧得更厉害了，而俯趴在他身上的Tony则满意地笑弯了眼睛，还摆动着纤长细密且弯翘得好看的睫毛对他找了眨眼——看他脸红似乎是Tony的一大乐趣，Steve发现这点其实有一段时间了。  
　　虽然Steve看起来并不比眼前的少年年长多少，但他的岁数却的确跟Tony的父亲、他的好友Howard差不了多少。Howard老来得子，Steve严格上来说能算是Tony的叔叔——尽管他们并没有血缘关系。数十年前，Steve Rogers，著名且伟大的美国队长，在他最后一次执行任务时不幸落水，坠入了冰冷的北极海域，因此与他所熟识的世界失去了联系，时间也似乎断开了对他的约束。数十年的冰封令他在旧时好友都渐渐老去的时候保持着他年轻的模样，醒来后他发现Howard和Peggy都成了白发鬓鬓的老人——尽管他们看来都已经健康硬朗。  
　　Steve很感激也很感动于老友Howard不曾放弃过对他的找寻，但他于一个新时代中醒来后，仍然不可避免地一度感到过对世界的陌生。街上琳琅满目的装饰过分华丽，有许多造型独特的东西他甚至叫不上名字——这无一不在跟他强调着他是个过时之人。  
　　现实对他似乎并不太友好。然而现实并不是唯一对他不友好的那个。  
　　Anthony Stark，Howard的儿子，则是另一个他所在乎的、对他不友好的存在。  
　　Steve其实并不清楚那个十八岁少年对他的敌意到底是从何而来，Howard只说他正处在操蛋的叛逆期，让数十年后终于归来的好友不要太在意Tony的无礼。他还说，Tony其实从小就是美国队长的粉丝，他小时候收集过的美国队长卡片、玩具什么的，堆满了整整两个大箱子——这倒令Steve十分惊讶。  
　　而他跟那处处看他不顺眼的大侄子到底是怎么搞到床上去的？其实Steve自己也说不清。  
　　为了拉近Steve与这个时代的距离、减少——甚至消除他因信息脱轨而对社会产生的隔绝干，Howard总很是热情地邀他去他家做客。秉怀着对下一代的关怀——尤其当这个“下一代”是老友的独子时，Steve决定尝试着多去亲近他那个比一般情况更为叛逆的大侄子——当然Maria也是这么建议的，毕竟Howard和他儿子的关系，不知为什么地，似乎并不太融洽。  
　　如今，躺在Tony房间大床上享受着他大侄子绝妙的口交的Steve也说不准自己当时的这个决定到底是对是错。  
　　在他做出了那个决定之后，他最开始是碰见了Tony跟他带回来的男男女女之间那些淫乱的事，后来则是碰见了赤裸着下身的Tony在床上自慰，他大张着腿的姿势令Steve将那个插在他后穴的紫红色按摩棒看得一清二楚，再后来，等他回过神来——其实Steve自己也不清楚到底发生了什么情况——Tony就已经在床上，仰着脖子，被他压着操干了。  
　　他正浑身赤裸着躺在他侄子房间的大床上，而他的侄子Tony，则正趴在他身上给他来着一个精彩的口交。他十分清楚怎么舔才能让Steve舒服，也十分清楚要在什么时候、用什么力度加点牙齿才能让Steve在爽的同时又不会产生不适。  
　　他的侄子真是性感得要了命，哪怕他还穿着衣服也是如此——而这则正是令Steve感到十分不妙的一点：大众眼中的道德标杆美国队长正在操着他的侄子，而他自己还很享受这个。  
　　不妙，非常不妙。  
　　尽管他已经情不自禁地从下摆处拨开了Tony身上挂着的那间黑色背心，正情不自禁地在他腰间的皮肤处啃咬着，他的手也在拉扯着Tony系在牛仔裤上的皮带，可他的脑子仍十分不应景地清醒着。身体的享受和内心道德感的挣扎让他无比煎熬，但最终Steve还是拍了拍Tony，让他们之间的这种荒唐暂时停了下来。  
　　“怎么了？”被打断了的Tony活动了下他有些酸疼的下颌。  
　　对方眼中的不满令Steve一时不知道该如何开口，他有些吱吱唔唔：“就……Tony，我们不该……我是说，我们正在做的事是不对的……”  
　　“哈？”少年不敢相信他都听到了什么，便像是惩罚一般开始用手上下撸动起了Steve硬得发烫的阴茎，“都这时候了，你跟我说这个？”  
　　“其他时候我也没机会说……”  
　　似乎根本就没有把他的话听进耳朵里，Tony打断了他：“Steve，别跟我说你现在决定不做了。”  
　　“不，我只是说……”Steve也发现了他自己的矛盾，本能告诉他不要停下，而理智告诉他不该继续，于是他有些自暴自弃地长叹了一口气，“我们当初就不该开始这个，我现在内心的矛盾几乎要了我的命。”  
　　“晚了，大兵。”Tony舔了舔自己红润的嘴唇，“早在我们前几次上床的时候，你就已经开始享受了。”  
　　“不，别说了Tony。但我们真的不该继续这种关系。”  
　　“知道，我都知道。”Tony说着，又俯下了身子，眼神挑逗地看着Steve，并在他充血到发红的粗大阴茎上亲了一下，“可你就是觉得我辣到冒烟，我能有什么办法？正好我也觉得你很辣，这么说你还有哪里不满意的吗？”  
　　眼前的画面和Tony轻浮的语调，成了压死骆驼的最后一个稻草。这只骆驼，它有着一个叫做“Steve Rogers的理智”的名字——Steve的理智并不是被挤走了，而是直接被压死了，意识到了这一点的Steve本人有些无奈，也有些恐慌，但更多的是一种令他难以启齿的欢愉。  
　　Tony的脸精致得不得了：他那灵动的眉眼太过好看，鼻子的形状与线条也很是可爱，那双诱人的唇瓣还湿濡红润……这一切都太过美好，跟Steve那粗犷狰狞的粗大在同一个画面里未免有些对比太大。然而就是这种过大的对比，令Steve忍不住吸了一口气，他挺立的肉棒也随着周围紧绷起的肌肉的拉扯，晃动了下。  
　　Tony很明显也注意到了这点，他漂亮的棕色眼眸中都是俏皮的笑意。  
　　“看看，你连自己都拒绝不了，还怎么能拒绝得了我？”他索性直起了身子，脱掉了那间已经被Steve推到了胸口的黑色背心，随后又俯下了身子，在Steve健美的胸肌上咬了一口，“美国队长的自制力也不过如此嘛。”  
　　“操你的，Tony。”  
　　“来呀。”他凑到了Steve的耳畔，温热的气息呼在了他敏感的脖颈上，他的手还不忘要解开自己的皮带。  
　　皮带上金属扣来回碰撞的声音跟夹杂着Tony呼吸的轻笑声一起，敲打着Steve的耳膜。已然被本能驱动着的Steve似乎嫌Tony自己解皮带的速度不够快，他也搭了把手在解着他裤头扣子以及拉链。  
　　“你里面没穿。”手上的触感是这么告诉他的。  
　　“哼，”Tony将唇贴在了Steve的唇上，他们鼻尖轻轻碰在了一起，“还不是为了方便你。”  
　　对方说话时产生的震动，随着唇瓣的接触传给了Steve。Tony柔软的唇轻贴着他一张一合，这令Steve根本把持不住。他用力地吻了上去，用前几次积攒下来的经验在热烈地吻着他的Tony。美国队长凭着自己锻炼有素的身体，几乎毫不费力地就将原本跪趴在他身边的Tony抱了起来，转了个身，放在了他原本躺着的位置上。  
　　他们嘴上开始了迫不及待地相互啃咬，Steve手上也急不可耐地扒掉了Tony身上那条颇为宽松但仍旧碍事的牛仔裤。  
　　他们的亲吻变得有些粗暴，但牙齿的碰撞在Tony看来并不令人讨厌，相反，他感觉自己还挺享受这种粗鲁。  
　　在Steve渐渐下移，开始啃咬起他锁骨和脖颈的时候，Tony一边将自己的十指插进对方好看的金色短发中，一边说道：“我想我该给你点惩罚，鉴于你先前说了那些扫兴的话。”  
　　埋头专心在他身上留下印记的Steve没有怎么理会他的提议，只是轻笑了一声，就开始向下移动，吮吸起了Tony依然挺立了起来的乳尖。  
　　“老冰棍，”Tony曾在Howard面前用这个称号喊过他一次，之后他十分不意外地因此被他的父亲训了一场。“我是认真的。今天就罚你来做那些准备工作好了，不让你看我用手指操我自己。”  
　　闻言，Steve抬起了头，脸上挂着几乎能称为是“坏笑”的表情。  
　　“乐意效劳。”  
　　

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　几乎是迫不及待地，Steve就替Tony调整了位置，换了个舒适的姿势，之后又架起了他的双腿，少年最隐私的部位也就全部暴露在了他的眼前。Tony胯下杂乱草丛中半翘起的肉棒有些可怜地在吐着晶亮的液体，Steve用手替他撸动了几下后果然听到了在床上总显得从容的Tony发出的两声喘息。这令Steve十分满意。  
　　他拿过了一早就准备好、被放在了床头柜上的润滑剂，挤了些许液体到手上。之后，他又将那些微凉的液体抹在了Tony紧闭的后穴处。他的手掌能够感受得到微凉液体抹上去那一刻，Tony身体的紧绷，意识到了对方在紧张这一点令Steve头脑止不住地发热。  
　　在褶皱上来回按压了几次后，他开始将手指伸入那紧致的小穴。手指所触碰到的内里火热紧致到令他头皮发麻，他几乎要克制不住自己。但为了不在接下来的性事中伤到Tony，他还是耐下了心底的冲动，替他仔细扩张了起来。  
　　他的手指能明显感觉到Tony内壁对他的热烈吮吸，这令他对接下来的环节抱有着十二万分的期待与热切。  
　　当手指加到了第三根时，Steve抬起了头，不再去看那被他撑开的小穴，而是亲吻上了张着嘴、眼神已经开始有些涣散的Tony。前几次Tony被他压在身下操到失神时的表情浮现在了眼前，他急不可耐地加快了扩张的速度。  
　　当Tony的屁股已经湿得都流出了水的时候，他才终于让自己的肉棒进入了那美妙的小穴，比想象中更令人沉沦的感觉令Steve发出了一声满足的长叹。  
　　静静地感受了片刻那小穴的热情后，Steve才开始了他的动作。起初，他阴茎在Tony后穴进出的速度并不快——他在给少年时间去适应，在感觉到对方已经没那么紧张了之后，他才慢慢加快了速度。  
　　他的视线从发梢开始打量起了Tony。Tony的额上已经附着上了点点的细汗，Steve知道那是因为他在准备阶段就已经碰到了他敏感的那一点，并用手指不断来回磨蹭那处的缘故。Tony红唇微张，看向他的眼神中也透露着几近露骨的贪婪，这让Steve控制不住自己，再一次略有粗暴地欺上了他的唇。  
　　热吻当中，Steve还不忘用他空闲出来的双手不断在少年稚嫩敏感的腰侧与大腿内侧来回抚动。很显然，Tony的反应告诉他，他的这一套令对方很受用。  
　　Tony平躺在床上的姿势其实并不很利于Steve用力，于是他托起了Tony的胯部，拉着他，将他挺翘的臀部架在了自己的大腿上。他的肉棒也因此进得更深了，Tony更是发出了一声满足的轻哼。  
　　“Uncle Steve，你还觉得我们不该继续这么做吗？”Tony在Steve离开后舔了舔自己的唇，“你不喜欢我的屁股吗？”  
　　听到那声饱含情欲的“uncle”时，Steve甚至能感觉到自己深埋在Tony小穴中的阴茎忍不住地跳动了几下。  
　　“噢，Tony，你知道我可爱死你了。”  
　　“我也爱你，Steve。”他将双臂环上俯在了他身上的Steve的脖颈，“你的阴茎棒得简直能被记入史册。”一边说着，他一边在Steve金色的鬓发边落下了几个响着水声的亲吻，“或许下次我该让你在Howard在家的时候操我，我会叫得让他把我们正在干的事听得一清二楚。”  
　　Tony的话令Steve的背肌一阵紧绷，但他忽然想起自己似乎并不是没有在自己好友和他妻子在家时操过Tony。  
　　他还记得那时的情况。当时自己前脚才刚在好友夫妇家门口跟他们道完别，还没等他走到下一个路口，他后脚就已经收到了Tony要他从他房间落地窗溜回来的短信。正常情况下的Steve Rogers还是很理智的一个人，所以他在回复框中输入了许多诸如他们如何如何不该这样的话。只可惜他连表明了拒绝态度后的第一句话都还没打完，Tony就发来了他正对着镜子玩弄着自己的一张自拍。  
　　“你还要拒绝吗？”  
　　当然不了。  
　　过后他对Howard和Maria产生的深深愧疚感暂且不提，而更令他感到可耻的，是他居然对那种随时可能被发现的刺激有反应。他记得那次偷偷摸摸的做爱过程中，Maria来敲过两次Tony的房门：一次是来问Tony明天想吃什么，应声匆忙套上了一件T恤的Tony光着下身半躲在了门后，告诉她他爱她，并且明说了他第二日想吃Maria的家制意大利面；另一次，Maria是来提醒Tony别忘了要把脏衣服拿去洗，当时正骑在Steve身上的Tony头也没回，就复了她一句“知道了”。  
　　Steve还记得自己当时被吓得几乎要泄出来，Tony倒是比他平静得多。  
　　Tony总爱用这种几近强硬的手段来寻求刺激。  
　　被Steve不断顶弄着的Tony情不自禁地挺起了胸口，用自己的乳尖去跟Steve健壮的胸肌摩擦。  
　　“Steve，射进来，今天我想要你的。”  
　　他们在Tony玩心大起的一次尝试之后就再也没用过套子了。尽管Steve对此很反对，可Tony总能达到他所想要的目的。Steve不得不在这方面向Tony妥协，但同样地，没了安全套的隔绝，他再也没敢在Tony小穴里释放过。  
　　尽管清楚Tony不可能会因为他的精子怀孕，也很清楚其实在做爱过程中就已经有部分精华会不可避免地沾在他的内壁上，Steve仍不敢那么做。其实他有些怕自己过多的精液万一在事后不小心没清理干净，会给Tony带来不适。  
　　于是Steve觉得自己也该适当强硬下自己的态度，不能任由这个不知轻重的少年为所欲为。  
　　“还早着呢，Tony。”  
　　然而原本拒绝的话语不知道为什么还是变成了这么一句。  
　　他有些懊恼地离开了Tony的怀抱，低下头，却不可避免地看见了自己正撑开了那狭小的穴口，并在不断进出的粗大。Tony腿根处的皮肤被他囊袋长时间地拍打得红了一片，被撑到了极致的小穴也在他的进出中带出了一些嫩红的软肉，被润滑剂浸得水盈盈的穴口堆积起了一些泡沫，这看得Steve忍不住倒吸了一口气。  
　　为了不被这画面刺激得马上交了货——他刚刚才跟Tony说了“还早着呢”，这个人他可丢不起——Steve于是将肉棒全根拔了出来。硕大的龟头在退出的那一霎那还发出了轻微的“啵”的一声。意识到那都是Tony在紧紧地吸着他，Steve感觉自己就要无法思考了。  
　　紧致的小穴被操弄得一时不能完全合上，穴口周围的皮肤也有些红肿——他的Tony真是太美妙了。  
　　Tony有些不满地抬了抬腿，打算催促Steve继续，却发现自己的腿因为长时间的大张，几乎动不了。Steve似乎也发现了这一点，于是他便从腰部将Tony托起，让他翻了个身，趴跪在了他的面前。  
　　扶着Tony的胯骨，将他拉到了自己的面前，让他手感极好的臀部贴上了自己的胯部。接着，他又拿起了被放在了一边的润滑剂。在手上倒下了一滩液体后，Steve用那只手来回地在自己阴茎上撸动，直到手上的润滑剂被完全抹开了之后，他才再度进入了那个妙不可言的小穴。  
　　本来已经在慢慢闭合着的小穴再度被撑开，还一下被撑到了极致，Tony满足地发出了一声呻吟。  
　　骨子里存着不少懒惰因子的小Stark甚至懒得用双臂支撑着自己的身体，他随手抱过一个枕头，便将自己的脸埋在了其中。随着Steve的顶弄，他所发出的满足呻吟几乎如数落入了枕头当中。  
　　开始Steve还很自豪于自己的成果，只不过过不了多久他便也不能再单单满足于此了。于是他拨过了Tony的脸，要与他接吻。  
　　已经被脑内炸开的快感迷惑得几乎找不到自己的Tony任他摆布着，几乎镶进了本能的热辣舌吻让他甚至意识不到自己的缺氧，只能在那一吻结束后大张着嘴呼吸着房内并不算清新的空气。  
　　“Steve，Steve，Steve……”  
　　几乎找不到自己声音的人在一遍又一遍地喊着对方的名字，而Steve也在用落于他肩膀和背部的啃咬回应着他，他时不时还会呢喃地说出两句“Tony”。  
　　大量的快感堆积着，几乎让Tony的大脑过载。他最终还是没忍住冲动，几近哭喊着射了出来。一股一股的白浊落在了床单上，难得坏心眼的Steve本想要在这上面调戏他两句，只可惜因为高潮来临而不断收缩着内壁的小穴也紧得几乎要把他都夹出来。他稍微放停了动作，感受着那紧致小穴的内壁不由自主地跳动。  
　　眼前的白光过后，Tony才像终于上了岸的溺水人员一样大大地吸了一口气。被操射的感觉对于他来说实在太过强烈，他甚至有种自己的心脏都要为此停下一拍的错觉。  
　　射精过后，他各方面的感官都突然变得很是敏感。他甚至能感觉得到自己身上的毛孔张开了在释放着体内囤积过多的热量。为此，尽管看不见，Tony也还是仿佛十分清楚身后Steve的一举一动。  
　　他敏感地预想着Steve大概要俯下身吻他，而下一秒他果然那么做了。  
　　“你太棒了，Tony。”  
　　Steve在他耳边这么说，而他则只能十分骄傲地用鼻子哼哼了两声表示回应。  
　　他的腰开始瘫软，不再有力气，于是Steve从后面将他抱住，两个人一起滚回到了床单上。床垫带来的冲击让他这才意识到Steve那根——用他的原话来说，“能记入史册”的——阴茎仍旧在他屁股里，硬着。刚才那一下冲击让它进入了从未有过的深度，Tony几乎不敢相信它竟然还能再往里边儿钻。  
　　“嘿，我可没你想得那么经得起你夹，Tony。”  
　　这边略受惊吓的心情才刚平静下来，Tony就立刻又坏起了心眼。他故意又收缩了一次后穴，“你还没到吗，老冰棍？”  
　　将Tony抱在了怀里，Steve惩罚性地咬了咬他的耳尖，“我说了，早着呢。”  
　　在Tony那一声“该死的超级士兵超强耐力”的抱怨中，Steve就着躺着的姿势，又开始了他的动作。  
　　Tony的背部现在似乎异常敏感，Steve胸肌上散不去的热度以及他强而有力的心跳离他是那么地近。而身下的动静令快感又一次地在他脑海中累积了起来，尽管他现在还在不应期，根本就硬不起来。  
　　没想到Steve就算是借着这么一个姿势都能操得他呻吟连连，Tony情不自禁地扒紧了Steve环在他腰间的有力手臂。  
　　终于，在又一次的几十下进出后，他听见了Steve在他耳边的提问：  
　　“你还要我射在你里面吗？”  
　　“要！”他答得毫不犹豫。  
　　在体内那跟滚烫的肉棒激动得颤抖着射在了他体内时，他侧过了头抱着Steve的脸给他送了一个缠绵又热烈的舌吻。这次的高潮持续得比他想象的要久，体内堆积的过多液体随着慢慢疲软了下来的肉棒一起滑出了他的屁股。  
　　他躺在美国队长的身上听着他们两人几乎一致的心脏跳动。  
　　“Tony……”Steve喘着气，“我们这真的是最后一次了，我是认真的，”  
　　没想到他又说起了这话的Tony在心里翻了个白眼，之后他又用他最后的一丝力气骑上了Steve，并且再一次给了他一个火辣辣的舌吻。末了，他趴在Steve布满了细汗的胸膛上喘息着。  
　　“随便吧（Whatever）。”反正你上个月有次也这么说。  
　　END.  
2017.12.26 shi-KYO  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叔侄play它……是个play啊！


End file.
